Thanks, Psyduck
by Ally147
Summary: "Did you know that many Pokemon behave according to how their trainers act?" "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" "It might help explain Psyduck's behaviour." "You think I'm acting in some way that's influencing Psyduck?" "Maybe not consciously, but it's a possibility." Rated M for my own paranoia. Egoshipping one-shot. GaryxMisty


Piece of crap title, I know. The romance is taking too long in my multi-chapter story, so I thought I'd try my hand at an Egoshipping one-shot, a little late for Valentine's Day, but whatever! I'm playing with a slightly different Gary here to the one in my other story, in this he's not a serial womanizer; I didn't think it was necessary.

Rated purely for my paranoia! It probably just skirts the M rating. Nothing too unseemly happens.

**DISCLAIMER: ***sigh*, again and again until I get the message, right? Fine. No, I don't own any aspect of Pokemon and I never will, happy now? Now I'll go back to playing White 2 where I can at least pretend I own Pokemon…

'Thanks, Psyduck'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Since returning to Pallet Town eight months ago, the duty of making house calls to any and every trainer who requested a Pokemon Professors' presence had fallen to Gary Oak. In that time he had seen more cases of cringe-worthy trainer stupidity than he could have ever believed possible. He wept for the future of Pokemon Training.

He had taken his research on Ancient Pokemon at the Sayda Island lab as far as it could go. At a crossroads in his career, Gary returned home, hoping to find a sense of direction. Apparently, as his _dear_ Grandfather had explained, it would do Gary good to get out and talk to people having spent so much time isolating himself from the general population for the better part of nearly five years studying fossils.

Funny thing was, that wasn't entirely untrue.

It started out as a call to the elder Oak, asking about a possible allergic reaction in her Pokemon to a particular food blend sent to the Gym. Her Kingdra had broken out in an incredibly nasty rash, and it was Gary's civic duty to make the ridiculously long drive to Cerulean City, ointment in hand, to soothe the scaly sea dragon.

Despite the obvious clashes in their personalities which often bubbled to the surface leading to rather explosive fights, Gary and Misty got along surprisingly well, not to mention the fact that the attraction between was instantaneous and uncomplicated. Gary was very aware of his physical attributes and Misty, well, Misty was absolutely gorgeous. She was also the only girl he had ever known to get the better of him, in every regard. She'd handed him defeats in battles, left him speechless in arguments, and no matter how he baited she never showed any outward indication that she was responding to his attempts at flirting.

In short, Gary was rather taken with the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

Misty, for her part, was happy for the challenge Gary presented. There were so many layers of him to discover, often brooding and thoughtful one minute, and then a charming, arrogant flirt the next. He made her think, made her fight, he made her feel everything. It didn't hurt that with his cinnamon hued spikes, deep green eyes, a smile that made her weak at the knees and lean athletic build he was very easy on the eyes.

Misty was rather taken with him too.

That initial visit sparked an odd little back-and-forth between them. Gary often found strange and nonsensical reasons to pay Misty visits which seemed perfectly reasonable at the time only to come out sounding almost stalker-ish when he got there. Misty made frequent calls asking for Gary's assistance with a particular Pokemon or issue that was _almost_ always grounded in some sort of reality but often ended up looking like a flimsy excuse just to have Gary there.

This was all in their heads of course. Their little crushes had made them paranoid. Neither noticed the strangeness of what the other was doing. If anything, they sort of appreciated it.

This particular day though, Misty had a real reason to ask Gary to come over. There was an actual problem that might benefit from his attendance. Gary for his part was becoming rather bored with their arrangement, and he hoped that finally they might be able to stop dancing the dance they had been doing for nearly six months and just get on with it. If she didn't do something about it, then he would.

He made the drive quickly, perhaps speeding a little more than he should have, trying to force the unexplainable nervousness he found to the back of his mind. He always felt something akin to cottonmouth whenever he visited Misty, but it had never been this bad before. He hoped it was a premonition of good things to come.

Imagine his surprise upon arriving at the Gym, only to find that Misty had a real, legitimate reason for him to be there in a Professors' capacity.

Politely, he knocked on the heavy navy blue door of the Gym and waited. Within moments the door was thrown open by the copper-haired goddess. As usual, Gary fought to keep his jaw from dropping at the mere sight of her. "Gary! Thank Arceus you're here!" she breathed, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him inside.

"Arceus has nothing to do with it Red. You asked, I came running, just for you." He winked.

"None of that Gary!" she pushed his shoulder. "There's a real problem!" she continued to pull him along, coming to the training area where all her Pokemon were out. He scanned the group quickly, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"You mean this won't be like the time you thought your breeding Magikarp were sick when it was only the lights making them odd colours? Then we just ordered take-out and watched movies?"

Misty blushed at the mention of one of her admittedly more desperate moments. "Gary, I actually need a Professor today so if you could just drop that and get on with it, that would be awesome." She led him around the group to the pool behind them, pulling much more forcefully than necessary, pointing at the infamous Psyduck, the dark horse of Misty's Gym team. "There's my problem."

"Hmm…he's certainly doing things a little differently, isn't he?" Gary commented, curiously watching the odd Pokemon. Usually placid to the point of uselessness unless properly provoked, Misty's Psyduck was behaving very aggressively, pushing the other Pokemon around as though he was looking for something. Whatever its problem was, it was certainly on a mission.

Misty stood to the side, hands on her hips, her face an expression of exasperation as she observed what was going on, sighing as Psyduck actually pushed her Azumarill over, seemingly more focused on the Azumarill than any other. "Gary, I didn't call you here so you could sit and insult my Pokemon, as stupid as it may be!"

He stood up from his position by the pool and took a step towards her. "Well Red, why did you call me here? I mean, aside from the obvious." he gestured up and down his body, flashing a brilliant smirk her way.

Misty shook her head and gave him a shove backwards. "Ugh! Watch that head of yours Oak! I'd like you to be able to fit back through that door later."

"Oh yes, wouldn't it be just _terrible_ if I couldn't leave and had to stay here! Such a shame for you having the inimitable Professor Gary Oak in your house any longer than necessary! A pleasure many women would kill for, I might add!"

"Can you please get back to why I called you here? You're the Professor, for Arceus' sake."

"That I am, with the spiffy white coat to prove it!" He tugged at the collar of the coat and winked, laughing as Misty just rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. The coat wasn't necessary; he had just noticed she stared more at him when he was wearing it than when he wasn't, so he wore it every time. He guessed women really did like men in uniform. He kneeled down once more, watching the Psyduck closely.

Misty eyed him expectantly, waiting for an answer. "Well? Any ideas?"

"I know exactly what his problem is…" he replied cryptically, grinning.

"Do you ever plan on sharing your grand findings?"

He turned to face her and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you know that many Pokemon behave according to how their trainers act?" he asked smoothly.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Misty asked, confused.

"It might help explain Psyduck's behavior."

Misty stared at him blankly. "You think I'm acting in some way that's influencing Psyduck?"

He shrugged. "Maybe not consciously, but it's a possibility."

"Just tell me Gary."

"Well…your Psyduck is in heat."

"Psyduck? In heat?" Misty deadpanned

"Yes Red, in heat. Horny as anything I've seen. He's looking for a mate; I think he likes that Azumarill of yours. That's why he keeps pushing her. Very common for the Pokemon in heat to become a little aggressive with the object of their affection."

"And, what? You think he's getting that from me?" Gary laughed at the look of horror on Misty's face as she realised what he was talking about. "That's…stupid. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you are pretty violent with me." He replied, taking a step closer. "And Psyduck has been paying an awful lot of attention to you and I for the past few months."

"What?"

"Since I got here you've shoved me, elbowed me, you pull me along like you're trying to rip my arm from its socket, and I'm pretty sure you'd have done more if I'd allowed you the chance."

"And up in Gary Oak's head," she moved closer to tap his forehead, their faces barely inches apart, "this means I want him?" She tried not to let it show how feeling the warmth from his body and the breath tickling her face affected her, as she had to do every time they ended up in a position such as this. By this point she had become quite good at remaining so impassive around him.

"Not quite how the scientist in me would put it, but yes." He murmured huskily, moving to brush her hair from her eyes.

"Whatever Gary, think what you like." She moved to walk away but was pulled back suddenly by Gary's hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her closer to him once more.

"Aren't you sick of this?" he almost whined.

"Sick of what Gary?"

"Don't play dumb Red; you know exactly what I mean."

Misty groaned. She too had wondered when this would come up between them. "What do you want me to say about it Gary?"

He sat down by the pool, removing his coat and shoes and rolling up his trousers to his knees to dangle his feet in the cool water. He tugged on Misty's wrist, encouraging her to sit down and do the same. After a few moments of sitting in silence he continued. "Six months we've danced around it."

"Five months, one week and four days to be specific. For me, anyway."

"Five months, three weeks and six days for me. Ever since the thing with your Kingdra."

"To be fair, I thought you were an arrogant ass at the beginning, swaggering into my Gym with that stupid lotion as though you owned the place. That and it was sort of hard to forget what you were like with Ash."

"In regards to Ash, I like to think I pushed him to be better. Would he have tried so hard to beat me if I hadn't taunted him like I did? Any championships he wins should be directly attributed to me." Misty rolled her eyes while he just smirked, "And has that opinion of yours changed in the past few months?"

She stared ahead, not daring herself to look him in the eye. "Obviously it has. I keep inviting you back, don't I?"

"And why is that?"

Misty groaned. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

Gary laughed, "If nothing else, you should know by now that I love having my ego pandered to."

Misty took a deep breath, not as nervous as she thought she would be when this situation presented itself. "Arceus knows why, but I actually like you Gary."

"Saying it like that doesn't do a whole lot for my ego, Red."

"Well, you're rude, arrogant, narcissistic, you don't have a modest bone in your body – "

"Still not doing a whole lot for my ego, sweetheart."

"But you're also gentle, funny, thoughtful, intelligent, you're passionate about everything you do and the fact that you're very, very good looking is a nice bonus." She glanced over at him, her face tinged slightly pink at her confession, his face not much better. "How's your ego now?"

"Much better now, thanks." He replied, fighting to keep the surprise and shock out of his voice. Of all the things she could have said, he didn't expect to hear that.

An oddly awkward silence fell between the pair. "Well, you bought it up. Do you have anything you'd like to add to this conversation?" Misty asked quietly.

"I like you too Misty."

"Hey, I have an ego too. Let's hear it."

"You're stubborn, prideful to a fault, short tempered, you don't like carrots even though they're the best vegetable there is – "

"No, they're not." Misty mumbled.

"But you're also kind, generous, caring, adorable, fiercely determined, feisty which I love by the way, and for the record you are absolutely beautiful. I know you compare yourself to your sisters and the other girls Ash travelled with but you need to know that they don't even hold a candle to you; you are perfect just the way you are. Hell, I probably more than like you."

Misty listened to all this with a slack jaw. She had known for a long time that they both fancied each other, that much was obvious, but she had no idea that their feelings for each other ran that deep. "I think I more than like you too." She whispered so quietly he strained to hear it. "So, what are we going to do about it?" she asked, tentatively turning to face him, surprised when he was already looking at her, their faces mere centimetres apart.

He smirked confidently. Misty was thankful she was sitting otherwise there might have been issues with her knees had she been standing. "I think we should do something like this." He bought a hand up to gently cup her cheek, his thumb softly stroking the skin of her cheek. Subconsciously, Misty leaned into his hand, savouring his warmth.

His eyes swept over her face, as though trying to memorise every detail. He pressed feather light kisses to her forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose and the corner of her lips, knowing from the whimpers she was making that he was teasing her, and she was enjoying it. He continued trailing his kisses along her jawline, down to the smooth column of her neck and along her collarbone, back up to her ear. He heard her gasp softly when he reached the area just beneath her ear. Smirking against her skin, he shocked her by pressing his tongue and raking his teeth across the area, alternating pressures to elicit the sweetest moans of his name and sighs of pleasure from her, all of which were music to his ears.

His ministrations were halted by her hands pulling his face up to meet hers. They stared at each other for a moment, both sets of eyes darkened with lust. Without warning Misty tangled her hands through Gary's soft spikes, pulling his lips roughly to hers. Wasting no time Gary moved his hands to her hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles on the bare skin. He trailed his tongue lightly over her lower lip. He chuckled against her mouth as Misty gave no hesitation, parting her lips to allow his tongue to tentatively explore her mouth and to gently massage her tongue with his.

Without breaking the kiss that was becoming more and more passionate as the minutes wore on, Gary moved a hand to reach around her neck, easing her down to lie on the ground. He placed his weight on his left arm, bracing himself on his side above Misty as to not crush her. Her hands slipped down to linger at the waistband of his trousers, and his right hand strayed back down to her waist, running his fingers along the sensitive skin of her ribs, inching higher and higher until –

*SPLASH*

A splash in the pool alerted them to the fact that they weren't alone. And they had an audience.

They broke the kiss reluctantly, each laughing softly against the others' lips, panting slightly.

"Right, I came here for a reason didn't I?" Gary murmured, not moving his gaze.

"Personally I prefer the new reason for you being here but I'd really like to take care of the other problem first." Misty whispered, leaning up to place another soft kiss on his lips.

"Quickly then." He grinned, standing up, reaching for Misty's hand to pull her up as well. They stood side by side, staring at the pitiful Pokemon that fell in the pool.

"Is there anything you can do for Psyduck?" she asked.

"Sure. Lock him and Azumarill in a low-lit room, pipe in some nice music and let him get it out of his system."

"Seriously? I should let him… _rape_ poor Azumarill?"

"He wouldn't be raping her!" He gestured to the pair, noticing how Azumarill must have dove into the pool after Psyduck and was now supporting him in the water, nuzzling up to him affectionately. "They must have been watching us, she seems like she's on board now!"

"You realise in your analogy you're the girl, right?"

Gary turned to her and smirked. "Doesn't matter. You still want me."

"For some inexplicable reason, yes I do…" she sighed. "Speaking of getting it out of your system…" she replied slyly, grinning, sliding a hand under his t-shirt to caress the warm skin of his stomach, running a finger across the plane of his abs.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are Red?" Gary asked in mock outrage, fighting to keep the elated grin from his face as he brought his hand to rest on the small of her back.

Misty shrugged and smirked. "Well, you did say Psyduck followed my lead."

"I'd prefer it if we didn't have an audience to encourage this time around."

"I think that can be arranged…" Misty grinned and took Gary's hand, leading him down the hallway.

"You know, I owe that Psyduck of yours a big thank you…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**AN:** Wow, that was average. The ending fell super flat. I don't think I'm made for one-shots! For the moment, this will be a stand-alone one-shot but I *might* make a continuation of this as I think it might lend itself well to a lemon, but I'm saving the honour of my first lemon scene for my other story!

To my 'Sweeping the Sensational Set' readers, expect a new chapter up early next week. I'll write like a madman over the weekend to catch up!

A review would be lovely :) I could use help with the one-shots.


End file.
